Reading the Son of Neptune
by soccerqueen36
Summary: Hey everyone this is where the gang reads the first chapter of the son of neptune! I will add more chapters when the full book comes out! Poll on my profile, Vote now!


**AN**

**Okay I got feedback and I decided to redo this until it is good! This is a redo of Oneshot.**

UNoWhoOwnsFanfiction – Thanks for the advice it really helped me!

ReadingWritingPlzDon'tDisturb No I did not know there was a second chapter. Do you know where I can find it?

Takes place between TLO and TLH in this story they read all the books already which I will do later.

**I own NOTHING**

Percy's POV

Myself, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, the Stolls, Grover, and Clarisse and Chris had just finished reading the Lost Hero and were sitting talking when Apollo appeared. "Hello Demigods!" He announced while smiling. "Hello Lord Apollo!" We all cried together.

"I'm sure you eight are wondering what happened to Percy."

"Yes we are." Annabeth replied.

"Well here is the first chapter of the next book. Ta ta." He told and then flashed out.

"Hurry up let's read!" Annabeth cried as she grabbed the book and started to read.

**The Son of Neptune**

**(There will be thoughts from all people)**

**The snake-haired ladies were ****starting to annoy Percy. **

"Why were they annoying you Percy?"

"How am I supposed to know Nico?"

"Uhhh….."

"Percy I cannot believe you ran into the gorgons! Actually never mind with your luck I can see you running into them." Annabeth informed him with worry in her voice. After finishing the Lost Hero she had been worrying over him and shooting him concerned looks every couple minutes.

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. **

"Why didn't they die?"

"How am I supposed to know that Rachel?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Maybe if would stop interrupting we might find out!"

"Sorry, continue Annabeth."

**They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez.**

"Dude, where did you get the police car?" Travis asked Percy while grinning.

"Awesome I didn't know you had it in you, I am so proud!" Connor exclaimed while wiping fake tears from his eye.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT KNOW SO STOP ASKINNG!" Percy yelled angrily obviously mad at the questions being directed to him.

**They **_**definitely **_**should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"Why aren't they dying?" Nico asked worriedly. He knew his cousin had Achilles Curse but he still worried over him. After all Percy was his only real friend and Percy was like a brother to him. If he died he would have no one left.

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies.**

"Interesting way to put it." Chris told Percy.

"That is Prissy for you." Clarisse told everyone while Percy scowled

"Large evil dust bunnies!" Connor and Travis laughed and Annabeth wacked them on the head.

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them. He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

Annabeth seemed deep in thought you could tell she was wondering what was causing them to not reform while worrying over Percy. Unconsciously she leaned closer against him. Percy noticed this but did nothing to stop her. He knew she was upset at his disappearance in the future.

**The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge —vending machine Gummi Bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

At those words everyone looked at Percy concerned. Thalia thought about when her Luke and Annabeth had been on the road. She knew it would be hard for him as he was a child of the big three and monsters would come after him. She knew that at least Annabeth Luke and she had had each other at the time while he had no one and he had his memories stolen. Thalia was pulled out of her thoughts by Annabeth reading again.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies —**_**gorgons**_**, they called themselves —couldn't seem to kill him either.**

"Achilles Curse." Thalia chimed.

**Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

At that Annabeth's hand crept towards her knife. She was silently thanking Nico for convincing Percy to take on Achilles Curse because otherwise well she shuddered to think what would have happened to him.

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer.** **Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

At those words Annabeth wimpered quietly.

Even though they argued a lot Thalia did really care for her cousin and she didn't like the thought of him dying. She also knew that if he died it would destroy Annabeth. Nico wished his cousin would stop thinking like this. He didn't like hearing of how close to death his cousin would be. Percy knew that he couldn't give up and die. It would crush Annabeth and his Mom deeply if he died so young.

**Where to run? He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west —a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

"They would see something else Prissy."

"Shut up Clarisse." Was the reply

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

Annabeth seemed to be trying to remember and memorize each word of where he was.

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before.** **The city had some connection to Annabeth**

At those words Annabeth gasped and beamed at Percy. The only thing she was thinking besides worrying over Percy was how he remembered her.

—**the only person he could remember from his past.**

"You don't remember us? The amazing stoll brothers' sons of Hermes."

"You, who would remember you two monkeys? What about me Percy's Favorite Cousin Thalia?" Thalia said.

"I hate to break it to you Thalia but we all know that I am Percy's Favorite Cousin." Nico informed her cockily.

"No comment." Percy said when everyone turned to him causing everyone else to laugh and Nico and Thalia to pout at him.

**His memory of her was frustratingly dim.**

At those words Percy started to frown but then he sighed thinking at least he remembered her a little bit.

**The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory —**_**if **_**he succeeded in his journey. Should he try to cross the bay? It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best.**

"Son of Poseidon." Everyone except for Percy chimed together

**He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. **

Annabeth kissed Percy on the lips at the words last stand and hugged him trying to remind herself he was safe right now she looked at Percy's face to see him smiling slightly at her. He hugged her and kissed her on the lips lightly trying to express his feelings for her. After that tiny make out session everyone was staring at them. Annabeth decided to continue.

**Maybe he could even drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.**

Annabeth started trying to think of plans for ways he could get out of this. She really didn't want anything to happen to him.

**He hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses —to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close —almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.**

Annabeth started to think of where the Roman camp could be located at and for a way for Percy to make it there safe and sound.

**The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods —snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.**

**Gorgons.**

"No." Annabeth whispered and once again her hand went to her knife. She once again hugged Percy quickly and got up and sat on his lap, leaned up against his chest and started to read.

**For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could **_**smell **_**him because he was a demigod —the half-blood son of some old Roman god.**

"Actually Perce you are Greek not Roman." Grover told Percy.

**Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.**

"That won't work brother." A new voice said.

"Tyson." Percy cheered smiling. Annabeth quickly explained what had happened so far.

**He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley. Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.**

At those words Annabeth groaned softly and tried to remember he was here safe and sound.

**He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel . . . right under his feet.**

Annabeth smiled happily for a moment hoping he would find a way to stay safe.

**His internal radar went nuts. He **_**was **_**in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway —fast. He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a comfy panda pillow pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife —pretty**

**much every tool a modern demigod could want. But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled. That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death,**

At that Tyson started to sob while Percy started to mutter soothing words to him.

**or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad. He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

"Riptide." Annabeth grinned and Tyson stopped sobbing.

**The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: **_**Anaklusmos —**_**Riptide. He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House —two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea who he was or how he'd gotten there. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came. . . . Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"**

At that Annabeth growled softly while reaching for her knife.

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill. It was the smiley one —Beano.**

"Beano?" Annabeth asked slightly amused.

**Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: **_**welcome! my name is stheno**__**, **_**he'd thought it said beano.**

"Dyslexia sucks!"

"I know Rachel it does you are lucky you do not have it."

"Yeah I guess Percy but I am the oracle I could start randomly telling the future."

"True."

**She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you just looked at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother—until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet.**

"Rooster feet that must be attractive." Travis commented.

"Totally attractive." Conner added.

**Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes. The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy** **Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was all dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him.**

"Um why would she do that?" Rachel asked confused.

"They're probably poisoned somehow." Annabeth answered her.

**Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. That stuff was indestructible. "Try one?" Stheno offered. Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?" "Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."**

"It'd be less awful if she decided not to kill him." Rachel informed everyone.

"Now I don't know about that…" Thalia teased which received not only a glare from Percy but a glare from Annabeth to.

"**Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. **

"Percy stay on guard." Annabeth started and then continued to say, "If you don't you're going to get killed by the monsters." She lectured him trying to hide her panic attack that she was about to have.

**Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!" Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample first?"**

"Stheno's so cute!" Rachel giggled and then added, "You know beside the whole monster bit." At the strange looks she received,

"**No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and** **bared her fangs. Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: **_**Hello! My name is **__**die, demigod scum!**_

"Well," Clarisse commented, "isn't that a nice name."

"No it isn't." Rachel mumbled.

"I was being sarcastic oracle girl." Clarisse sneered at Rachel.

"Really pork but is that the best you got?" Thalia asked Clarisse.

"You wanna go tee girl?" Clarisse challenged Thalia.

"Bring it on Roast Beef!" Thalia smirked at Clarisse.

"Will you two settle down I'm trying to read here!" Annabeth yelled at the two wanting desperactly to find out what happened to her boyfriend.

"**You've led us quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!" "The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three." Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a **_**front**_**! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

"You slayed Medusa?" Tyson asked his brother wide-eyed.

"Yeah, she was trying to kill Annabeth and make Grover and I statues."

"She's a meany trying to hurt my brother." Tyson huffed crossing his arms around his chest.

**Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even **_**remember **_**killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?" Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do**

**with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"**

Everyone chuckled lightly.

"You're such a gentleman Percy." Nico and Thalia grinned at their cousin who was ignoring them.

"**No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care** **what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but **_**you **_**were the last one to defeat her. She **_**still **_**has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"**

"Really she hasn't returned yet?" Nico asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Wow, when did you kill her Percy?" Thalia asked her cousin.

"When I was twelve on my first quest." He answered

**Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning** **from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache. Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacleencrusted god from five thousand years ago. But he **_**did **_**believe it.**

"Believing keeps you alive."

"Um….no it doesn't."

"Well it helps!"

"Nico, Thalia SHUT UP! I'm trying to read here."

"Sorry!"

**Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

At that Percy sighed. Yes it did suck, but there were benefits like meeting Annabeth for example.

"**How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you.** **You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters —like **_**the **_**Medusa who turned people to stone —shouldn't I be petrified by now?"**

"Oh they're not going to like that." Nico chuckled weakly.

"**Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring** **that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your **_**sister **_**can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy!**

Actually I'm pretty sure that won't disappoint him." Grover said smiling slightly.

"Nope most defiantly not." Percy added

**That was Medusa's curse alone. **_**She**_ **was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!" Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said **_**I **_**was the most hideous." "Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."**

"Actually I'm not worried about you not finding a way to kill me."

"Percy you're talking to a book." Nico informed him with a smile.

"That's the first sign of insanity." Thalia whispered to Nico although everyone heard her.

Both of them chuckled when they saw Percy's glare.

"**The mark of what?"** **"Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was **_**gorgeous**_**! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese'n' Wiener!"**

Annabeth frowned and muttered how he needed to remember his point and how no that would not be lovely and that Stheno and Euryale could go to Tartarus.

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the** **Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons. Maybe if he just fell down the mountain . . . would he survive? He didn't want to risk it —not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or . . . He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples. Hmm . . .**

"Good idea Percy." Annabeth beamed up at him and then started to think of ways he could get the platter. "Annabeth, are you going to read?" Chris asked her.

"Right sorry." She mumbled in reply and then started to read.

"**Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless." Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?" "Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A little nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"**

"Aw look at that Percy," Thalia cooed and then added, "Stheno thinks you're sweet."

"**You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!" Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."**

"Yes but I'm trying to go with not dying at all." Percy informed the book.

"Percy once again you are talking to a book."

"Thalia SHUT UP."

"**Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way —just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!" Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move **

**perfectly —a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand . . .**

Annabeth nodded, approving the idea.

**Keep them talking, he thought.**

Annabeth once again nodded approving the idea.

"**Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?" Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like —like—" "Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.**

This received laughing from everyone. Tyson's laugh boomed around the room.

Annabeth continued once everyone settled down.

"**Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half. He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.**

"Way to go Percy." Tyson cheered at the blushing Percy.

"**Medusa!" she screamed. Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting. "Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"**

"You better do something about Stheno Percy before she figures it out." Annabeth told him.

Percy raised his hands in a surrendering motion and told her, "Annabeth I'm sure I'll do something to her."

**Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and she passed out cold.**

"See." He grinned at her.

**He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer** **to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill.**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Annabeth informed everyone and then continued to say, "We'll have to wait for Lord Apollo to bring us the rest of the book.

**AN**

**Sorry for lack of good spelling, grammar, etc..**

**Thanks for reading this. Review and tell me what you think! PLEASE!**


End file.
